


please stop (you're scaring me)

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, Gen, Sectumsempra, lots of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"SECTUMSEMPRA!"</em>
</p>
<p>In which Snape arrives a little too late, and there are no more Time Turners to fix this accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	please stop (you're scaring me)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Control by Halsey.

_"SECTUMSEMPRA!"_

Harry screamed, light shooting across the dimly lit bathroom at Malfoy. The blond gave a little shriek before it hit him, red blossoming across his face and chest as if invisible claws had raked it apart.

"N-no." Harry whispered, everything going suddenly quiet. Malfoy coughed horribly, collapsing with a splash into the water covering the floor. His wand rolled across the floor, thrown from his hand like Harry had just used _Expelliarmus_ instead of...this.

Before he knew it, he had taken one, two, three steps across the soaked floor to the blond's side, slipping a little on the last step and falling to Malfoy. "No. No, no, no - this wasn't-" This wasn't right. Surely such a curse shouldn't have been in such an innocent potions book?

Surely... the Half-Blood Prince, such an excellent student at Potions, wouldn't have-

Somewhere behind him, Moaning Myrtle screamed. "MURDER! MURDER IN THE BATHROOM! MURDER!" Somewhere behind him, he heard shouts.

Malfoy's head lolled to the side, eyes unfocused. Muttering desperately, Harry stuttered over the countercurses he knew. None worked. Then he started on healing spells, murmuring them, slower this time, hoping against hope it would work.  
Tears had started to sting his eyes, but he ignored them. "Come on, Malfoy. You're stronger than this, you can make it through." Steel gray eyes flickered towards him, and one pale hand tried to reach up, but then fell. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Harry repeated the words over and over again, like they could make a difference, but nothing happened. Something inside him was tearing apart, clawing at his insides like a rabid beast.

Water soaked his robes, pooling around them, but it was Malfoy who laid there, breaths shallow and slow, blood still pouring out of the gashes in his chest, across his neck and face, staining smooth white with red.

"No, no. You've got to hang on, you're-" Harry tried the healing spells again, drawing his wand slowly across the marks, trying to ignore the coppery smell of blood. It wasn't any use-

He couldn't have. He couldn't have killed someone. No. 

He repeated the countercurses and healing spells he knew, trying again and again, anything to make the blood stop flowing out of Malfoy's thin body. And suddenly he was sobbing, choking up as he tried to fix it. _This is all your fault_ , a little voice chanted in his head, high and thin. _You used that spell, you killed him..._

"Malfoy, I'm so-I'm sorry." He choked out, turning his head away. He couldn't fix this. He couldn't.

A trembling, limp hand nudged his, and then he was sobbing harder, crouched over Malfoy, soaked in blood and water. Clutching the blond's hand and his vision was blurring, pale hair tinged red from blood, blood blossoming like crimson flowers all around them. 

"I'm sorry." Harry got out, one final apology, one hand clutching Malfoy's, the other running over the slashes again and again, like something, anything could fix them.

Blood was everywhere, on Malfoy's white shirt and on Harry's glasses where he wiped his hands and staining everything it touched-

Malfoy let out a quiet little whimper, so real and horrible compared to the fake ones, like when Buckbeak had hurt his arm or he pretended to be hurt after a Quidditch match. "I-" Harry started, but then stopped. Words failed him now, now that they were crouched in a puddle of blood and Malfoy was surely going to die and-

The door slammed open, and Harry flinched at the anger radiating from the figure, turning to meet Professor Snape's black eyes, which glimmered with an unholy rage, his long cloak floating over the water.

And Harry looked back, and Malfoy's eyes were dull, staring endlessly in one direction. His chest was still.

And Harry sobbed. This was all his fault.


End file.
